


黑白骑士

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Daemon took the advantage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But they didn't fuck, Cole just broke up with Rhaenyra, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sort Of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #戴蒙/科尔，我流有毒配对#科尔刚和雷妮拉分手#基本上是老司机调教处男
Relationships: Criston Cole/Daemon Targaryen, mention of Criston Cole/Rhaenyra Targaryen, mention of Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	黑白骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇里科尔和雷妮拉的关系大概是尤斯塔斯修士和蘑菇说法的结合。两人对彼此本来感情很深，但是科尔不想背叛誓言，雷妮拉不想嫁给他，不停闹矛盾，最后没搞在一起就分了。

美食与美酒都失去了吸引力，科尔现在只想用流星锤砸碎某人的头骨。身为御林铁卫队长，他不得不在雷妮拉公主与兰尼诺爵士的订婚宴上全程站岗。雷妮拉看起来兴致缺缺，所有的笑容都像木偶师拉动脸皮做出来的，眉宇间带着阴影，紫眸的颜色深得近乎于黑。他知道自己的表情一定也和她差不多。科尔忍受着国王的大笑以及兰尼诺爵士与乔佛里爵士的说笑，直到深夜时分他终于得以解脱，大步流星地往白剑塔走去。

推开卧室的大门时，他发现自己的床赫然被人占据着。

“我看错你了，克里斯顿爵士，”戴蒙·坦格利安手中把玩着一把黄金匕首，双腿支在床架上，嘴角带着一抹坏笑，“本以为你是那种死板无聊的正人君子，没想到你是真的肖想过我侄女。看来你那出身卑微的母亲在你小时候也给你讲过佛罗里安与琼琪的故事，是吗？”

“戴蒙亲王，”科尔阴沉地说，“这里是我的卧室，请你立刻离开。”

“不好奇我是怎么进来的吗？”

这么一说科尔确实有些好奇，但不悦的心情压过了好奇心。“请你立刻离开。”

“就像你说的，我是你的亲王，你无权命令我。”

“我效忠的是国王。”

“你是我侄女的誓言护卫，”戴蒙翻身下床，几个箭步来到他面前，“可你却拒绝了她的请求。”

所以流言戴蒙亲王教公主房中术是真的吗？不管怎样，亲王都的确知道雷妮拉给他留着处女之身的事情。“我是御林铁卫，发誓终身不娶。”

“她可没让你娶她，她只是想和你共度良宵。”

“我绝不会随便跟女人上床！既然她不愿意做我妻子，我就不会成为满足欲望的工具。”

“可你的确向她坦白了你的心意，不是吗？雷妮拉都跟我说了，‘我会用生命去爱你，我最美丽的公主’。”

科尔恨恨地磨着牙：“出去。”

“她的要求很过分吗？”戴蒙歪着头，“知道自己不可能嫁给你，于是打算至少留下一夜作为美好的回忆。这可不是满足欲望，而是情不自禁，我能看得出来。你难道不也是因为情不自禁才对她坦白吗？”

“我……”科尔不禁语塞。

戴蒙突然伸手抓住他的下巴，紫眸饶有兴趣地打量着他，带着如克拉科休般嗜血的猎食冲动：“嗯……我大概明白我侄女这么迷恋她的白骑士的原因了。你长得的确漂亮，克里斯顿爵士。”

科尔挣脱他的手，震惊地看着他：“你在干什么？”

“你看起来很郁闷，爵士。你失去了一个坦格利安，但另外一个坦格利安现在就站在你面前。我可以……安慰你，并且雷妮拉会的，我都比她做得更好。我毕竟是她的老师。”

科尔睁大了眼睛。戴蒙·坦格利安与公主一样有着银发紫眸，但除此之外他几乎与雷妮拉没有一点相似之处。雷妮拉肤如凝脂，但戴蒙的皮肤被石阶列岛的烈日熨成棕色，与他自己偏白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。戴蒙也有着非人的美貌，但却也有种莫名的烟火气。他的银金色眉毛在深色肌肤的衬托下宛如两把白银利剑，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇薄而锋利，脸部的轮廓棱角分明。两人身形相当，一个身披白袍，一个身着坦格利安的漆黑，如两条巨龙般对峙着。

“我可没听说您和兰尼诺爵士有一样的癖好，亲王殿下。”科尔冷冷地说。

“他那个太极端了，”戴蒙不屑地撇了撇嘴角，“居然对女人一点兴趣都没有，简直是浪费了世上一半的快乐。不过的确，我偶尔也会挑几个健壮的小伙子玩玩。”

“我不是‘小伙子’。我曾将暗黑姐妹从你手中击飞，你不记得了吗？”

戴蒙的坏笑消失了。

“好，征求意见的环节结束。”他舔了舔嘴唇说，“你没有选择了，科尔。真龙有仇必报，不得到想要的东西绝不松口。”

他猛地抓住他两腿之间，科尔这才发现自己已经有些勃起。戴蒙勾起嘴角，熟练地套弄几下，让他更加坚硬：“很好，爵士，我不在乎你同意与否，但双方都快活总是更舒服的。”

科尔低吼一声，伸手开始解戴蒙的衣服。戴蒙眯起眼睛，也去扯科尔的白袍和铠甲。很快他们就赤诚相对，摔跤一般抓着对方的肩膀，踉踉跄跄地倒在床上。

“真是漂亮的颜色……”戴蒙抚弄着他尚未使用过的红润性器，赞许过，“看来你还是个处子，爵士。我喜欢。”

确实，流言都说戴蒙亲王去跳蚤窝上妓院的时候最喜欢的就是给处女开苞。但这反而让科尔更愤怒了：“我不是你的妓女，戴蒙·坦格利安。”

“我可不会付你钱。”戴蒙说着，布满老茧的手上下抚弄着他的性器，让科尔不得不咬住嘴唇不让自己发出呻吟，“你要恭敬地称呼我为陛下。”

“你不是……国王……”科尔抓紧了床单，戴蒙的手指正摩擦着他性器顶端的细缝。

“我是石阶列岛与狭海之王。”戴蒙用力收紧了一下手掌。

“空虚的头衔，已经灭亡的王国。”科尔恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你一生戎马，但一无是处，亲王殿下。”

戴蒙抓着他的胯骨把他翻了过去，让科尔趴伏在床上，臀部正对着他。亲王的手仍然握着他的性器，另一只手则顶入他的后穴，俯身凑近他耳边：“知道吗，爵士，在厄索斯的大草海上，那些多斯拉克的马王就是这么干他们的女人的。我去过自由贸易城邦，骑着龙飞到更东边，七国上下没有科拉克休未曾飞过的天空，整个世界也没有我未曾挑战过的对手。而你呢，爵士？你最高的成就只是当半个太监，在我侄女跟她丈夫圆房的时候在外面站岗。你除了你老家女泉城，还有你一路来到君临到过的小村子，恐怕就没见过别的地方吧？”

科尔因为羞耻而颤抖起来：“你以为所有人都像你一样是个王子，有花不完的黄金和巨龙骑乘吗？”

“你们生得不好又不是我的错。”戴蒙的手指在他体内进出着，火辣的痛楚和莫名的愉悦让科尔感到有些惊慌，“见过谷地吗，管家的儿子？说实话我对那儿印象不太好，毕竟我那无聊的第一个老婆就出身那里，但不得不说那儿的风景的确不错。科拉克休会带着我在明月山脉里翱翔，她会侧过身穿过狭窄的山间缝隙，顺着阿莱莎之泪向上爬升，然后从巨人之枪俯冲而下。那道瀑布是那么高，以至于落到一半就消失在半空，而云层只到巨人之枪主峰的半山腰。”

戴蒙多加了一根手指。科尔不禁在脑中想象高耸的山峰，有着青翠的山坡与白雪皑皑的峰顶，他自己仿佛也骑着巨龙向着云端爬升。他只远远看过雷妮拉公主骑上叙拉克斯，即使隔了一段距离他也能感受到淡黄母龙散发的热量。如果骑在龙背上，双腿间该是多么炽热？他这么想着，突然发现自己开始把臀部向后顶，迎合着亲王的动作。

“还有河间地，你的老家。你应该没见过奔流城，更别说赫伦堡了吧？”戴蒙加快了手指进出的动作，“那可是个怪物。赫伦堡有红堡的六七倍大，克里斯顿爵士，五座高塔就像一只伸向天空的黑色手掌，倒映在神眼湖上就变成了刺进地底的大树根须。还有鱼梁木，爵士，你从没见过鱼梁木吧？它们的树干上都刻着脸，从眼睛里流出血一样红的汁液。”

科尔的脑子已经一片模糊，下体肿胀得几乎要爆开，但他只是紧紧抓着床单，不愿在戴蒙·坦格利安面前服软。戴蒙抽出了手指，很快换上了他自己的性器，顶入的瞬间疼得科尔屏住了呼吸。

“嗯……你果然是个处子，科尔。”仿佛是被他的后穴剥去了掩饰，戴蒙满足地叫出了他的姓名，并开始缓慢地进出起来，“你……噢噢！你真美……七神在上，你跟梅莎莉亚一样白……”

“白蛆虫”梅莎莉亚，里斯的妓女，戴蒙亲王的情人。听到自己被拿来跟她相比，科尔因愤怒从情欲中短暂清醒了过来，一只手探向身后，抓住戴蒙一边臀部。“我，不是，你的妓女，殿下！”他咬牙切齿地说着，一边揉捏掌心的臀肉，一边用力向后在戴蒙的性器上操着自己。戴蒙低吟一声，抓着他的大腿飞快地挺腰，在碰到他体内一个凸起时让科尔颤抖着弓起腰，从齿缝间漏出一声快乐的嘶吼。

“没错，就是这样，接受我的剑。”戴蒙的声音听起来跟龙吼差不了多少，“你从我手上打落了暗黑姐妹，这不好，很不好。但这把剑可以给你……我在比武大会上看见你，年轻英俊的侍从，出身卑贱，但连连得胜……你是那么认真地盯着我……”

“而你，不可一世的王子……坦格利安的驭龙者……”科尔因快乐而蠕动着，无意识地回应，“我第一眼看见你就像打败你……用流星锤把你砸进沙坑，压在你身上，直到场外的裁判宣告我的胜利……”

“你永远不会赢我，科尔，永远不会……！”戴蒙高喊着，最后冲刺几下，射进他的后穴里。他的精液烫得像铁水，从科尔大腿内侧缓缓流下，让他的双腿打战起来。他生生忍住了高潮的冲动，直到戴蒙喘息着仰倒在他身旁，他抓住机会爬到亲王身上，掰开那双修长有力的腿。

“我会，殿下。”他把坚硬的性器狠狠顶入戴蒙的后穴，没有任何准备而预兆，让亲王嘶得一声向后仰起头，“现在就会。”

骑士终于脱下银亮的铠甲与纯洁的白披风，因他的挑逗沉溺于情欲。戴蒙本因为对方粗鲁的侵入而心头火起，但此刻伏在他身上的科尔美得不可方物。他炭黑的头发微微汗湿，绿眼蒙着一层水雾显得朦胧又鲜艳，白皙的皮肤泛起桃红，红润的双唇半张，露出洁白的齿贝。科尔看起来就像七神中的少女正在为心爱的男子失贞，让戴蒙不禁被欲望冲掉了一点高傲。他深吸了几口气聚集起力量，双腿夹住科尔的腰猛地一个翻身，就骑在了对方身上。

“你要在下面，爵士。”他摆动着腰肢说道，古铜色的皮肤与科尔的白皙皮肤紧贴在一起，结实的肌肉随着动作绷紧，美艳而色情，“别忘了，我是你的亲王。”

实际上这是戴蒙第一次用后穴接受男人，但他已经无数次见过女人用这个姿势取悦男人，不至于不知道该怎么做。果不其然，科尔因他旋扭腰肢，收紧后穴的动作彻底丢盔弃甲，闭上眼睛无力地在他身下蠕动，只能竭力把呻吟声抑制到最小。

“啊啊，公主，我的公主……”他低声喃喃着，“雷妮拉，我的爱……”

戴蒙掐住他的下巴，让他直视自己：“我不是你的公主，爵士。睁开眼睛看着我。”

科尔睁开眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着：“戴蒙。”

“没错，”戴蒙回忆着梅莎莉亚取悦他的方法，扭动着腰肢让后穴摩擦科尔的性器，自己也因那快慰而颤抖起来，“叫我的名字，科尔。”

“戴蒙，戴蒙……”科尔胡乱地伸手搂住他的脖颈，迎合着他的动作，“我一直想要你……你，还有你的巨龙，把你们从天上射下来……”

“你现在就是我的龙，爵士，”戴蒙吻着他的下巴，神志不清地说，“我在骑你……你在带着我飞上高空……”

处子的自制力仍然相对较弱，被直接刺激性器之后，很快科尔就射了出来，摊在床上胸口不住起伏。戴蒙再一次把自己抚弄到高潮，在科尔的性器退出身体时失落地轻哼，倒在对方身边。

某种意义上来讲，他自己今天也丧失了贞洁，戴蒙自欺欺人地想。毕竟在此之前他从没被男人上过。结果他的侄女没能把贞洁献给她的白骑士，他却献给了他。

“出去，”科尔喘着气，闭着眼睛说道。

“这么急着赶我走？做爱可不是这么回事，爵士。”戴蒙搂过他的腰，在他肩头落下一个吻，“结束之后的爱抚也是很重要的部分。”

“我不想要，”科尔试图挣扎，但刚刚经历情事的他还没有缓过劲，戴蒙轻松地将他制伏，吻上他的嘴唇。

“我还会再来光顾的，”戴蒙低声说道，“你甚至不会知道我是怎么来到你的床上，什么时候来到。”

“不，我恨你。”科尔磨着牙，“自大的混蛋。”

“显然你的命根子喜欢我。”戴蒙嘲笑道。

他们做了一年的情人，在白剑塔中秘密地缠绵，沉溺于对方的美丽与热情。不像一般的情人那样，他们从不交换爱语，从不做出给予承诺或誓言，但戴蒙能在每次从红堡的密道造访科尔的卧室时感觉到他们之间那无形的张力。在内心深处他们为对方折服，戴蒙为科尔的勇武，科尔为戴蒙的经历与巨龙。然后随着雷妮拉与阿莉森的关系愈发恶化，他们仿佛是预感到了什么一般，在几周内开始疯狂地做爱，一句话也不说却用身体的每一寸竭力挽留着对方，并病态般地寻求着痛楚，仿佛试图让对方记住自己。每次戴蒙从他床上滑下，科尔便会紧绷着脸抓住他，在他肩头狠狠咬下，然后才放手让他离去。就这样，一直到科尔成为了阿莉森的誓言骑士。

在神眼湖等待伊蒙德的那些日子，戴蒙偶尔会想起他与科尔度过的那些夜晚。白骑士已然葬身于河间地，他一个人的勇武在真实的战争中毫无用处。到头来，戴蒙心中认可的，寄托希望的所有人和事都辜负了他的期待，不论是哥哥、婚姻、石阶列岛的王权、雷妮拉，还是女泉城管家的儿子克里斯顿·科尔。

瓦格哈尔的咆哮从云端传来，戴蒙从心树边站起身，拍了拍科拉克休的头。

“走吧，女孩儿。去杀了我那混蛋侄子，然后送掉我这条混蛋性命。”


End file.
